


они / they

by allyonnn



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: A lot of talking, Kind of enemies to lovers, M/M, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyonnn/pseuds/allyonnn
Summary: Как могли бы начаться отношения Мити и Роди за несколько месяцев до основных событий романа.
Relationships: Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov & Dmitri Prokofich Razumikhin, Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov/Dmitri Prokofich Razumikhin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	они / they

**Author's Note:**

> Есть несоответствия канонному повествованию в угоду хоть какого-то развития сюжета. 
> 
> олсо первая и скорее всего последняя длинная работа с околосюжетом :)

Был октябрь. Обдавшись ледяной водой из крана и причесавшись ладонью, Раскольников с обыкновенным выражением лица, выражающим ничего, кроме желания жестокого и быстрого убийства, вышел из дома, завернувшись в пальто, как в старое черное одеяло, и пошел по сухой и пустой улице, потому что в такую рань только черт знает кто способен содрать себя с постели и выйти в общество. Вчера Раскольников вернулся с учебы и проспал двенадцать часов, а оставшиеся часы до утра просто смотрел в потолок. Сегодня он снова вытерпел испуганные взгляды студентов и раздраженные вздохи преподавателей, проспал все лекции и, еще бледнее прежнего, поплелся домой. 

Раскольников никогда особенно не следил за своими приемами пищи и есть обычно не хотел, но сегодня он почему-то решил зайти в первый попавшийся трактир по дороге домой. Трактир был неплохой: чистый и в меру светлый, хотя находящийся в подвальном помещении, он отталкивал своим порядочным видом пьяниц и других буянов, предпочитающих более соответствующее их занятиям место. В нем было тихо, только за одним столом шла очевидно оживленная и разгоряченная беседа, и самый активный ее участник с красными от усердного изъяснения своих быстрых и несвязных мыслей щеками подскакивал на месте от собственных же частых восклицаний. Он сидел как бы в центре, и его собеседники, все пристально обращенные на него, жадно внимали его репликам, и каждое пустое место его монолога заполняли почти такими же по своей громкости и наполнению емкими и пылкими возражениями.

Когда Раскольников вошел, на секунду установилась тишина, так как говоривший в тот момент юноша с красными щеками узнал в нем того жутко худого и мрачного студента, которого видел на лекциях в университете, и слегка запнулся, непривыкший видеть его где-либо кроме задних рядов аудитории. Раскольников не заметил этой паузы и прошел к свободному столу, стоящему немного наискось от стола с разговаривающими, с которого удобно было бы за ними наблюдать. Говоривший студент слегка откашлялся, провел всей пятерней по растрепанным волосам широким и резким жестом, глубоко вдохнув, упер взгляд в точку на столе и торопливо завершил свою речь. Раскольников услышал лишь обрывки предложения, что-то вроде об устройстве общества и человеческом сердце, не особо понимая, как это можно связать. В продолжение оставшейся беседы этот студент уже не делал таких выдающихся выступлений, больше задумчиво молчал и изредка поглядывал на стол Раскольникова. Встречаясь с его тяжелым и туманным взглядом, сразу отводил глаза и постукивал ногтем по ручке его чашки с чаем. 

На следующий день Раскольников сидел перед лекцией по философии как обычно на последнем ряду столов, строча что-то в своей тетради. Он чувствовал себя лучше после того, как впервые за несколько дней поел. К нему ненадолго вернулись силы и новые, еще не измусоленные, не обглоданные постоянным нервным напряжением мысли. Вдруг кто-то, уверенно и быстро прошедший долгий путь от двери до последних рядов и поздоровавшийся почти со всеми присутствующими студентами, опустился на стул рядом с Раскольниковым с таким видом, будто решился на что-то поистине безумное и отчаянное. Не слишком удивленный, но уже раздраженный компанией, Раскольников прекратил писать, поднял от тетради голову и застыл. Перед ним сидел тот красный и громкий юноша из трактира, только сейчас он был менее красным, но все таким же взъерошенным, и молчал. Раскольников проморгался.

— Я-я могу чем-то помочь? – он сказал и одновременно выдохнул. Синие глаза напротив широко распахнулись, и юноша вдруг как-то нервно и прерывисто рассмеялся. Раскольников поежился как от холода.  
— Да-да, очень можете помочь. Если присоединитесь сегодня к нашему кружку.  
— Какому кружку?  
— Не смотрите так, не революционному, — студент шутливо приложил ладонь ко рту и пониженным голосом произнес последнее слово.  
— Я знаю, что вы не революционеры, — это Раскольников произнес обычным голосом смотря прямо в глаза странному собеседнику.  
— Тогда вам точно нечего бояться. Я читал ваши последние статьи в газете и думаю, что нам очень бы пригодилась свежая и оригинальная голова.  
— Так что у вас за кружок?

И прежде, чем услышал ответ, Раскольников помотал головой и снова уткнулся в тетрадь.

— Хотя какое мне дело, меня не интересуют никакие кружки. Ничем помочь не могу.  
— Прошу вас послушать. Кружок обыкновенный, философский, исторический, хотите – с юридическим уклоном. Обсуждаем общество, людей, историю. Я видел вчера вас в трактире, так мы там же собираемся, надумаете – приходите в то же время.  
Раскольников ничего не ответил, продолжая писать. Юноша проследил несколько секунд, как быстро носятся его зрачки из стороны в сторону, и понял, что ответа не дождется. Широким и вольным движением он поднялся со стула.  
— Ну, до встречи.  
— Вы даже не представились.  
— Дмитрий Прокофьевич.  
— Родион Романович.

«Да, я знаю», — мелькнуло в голове у Дмитрия Прокофьевича. Ему вдруг стало очень смешно, он распотрошил рукой гнездо на своей голове и пошел к выходу из аудитории.

Разумихин ни секунды не думал, что Раскольников придет. Признаться, он был даже удивлен, что тот не ответил ему какой-нибудь отвратительной грубостью и не послал подальше со своими кружками. Он сидел на мягкой голубой обивке трактирной лавки с тяжелой пивной кружкой, изредка хлебая из нее и сразу облизывая пенные губы, откинувшись на спинку и совершенно расслабившись, спокойно настраиваясь на предстоящую дискуссию. Его собеседники находились в примерно таком же положении, они негромко переговаривались между собой и делали пометки на полях учебника, лежащего на столе. Вдруг полумрак помещения на мгновение просветлел открывшейся дверью. Никто не обратил на это внимания, до тех пор, пока к столу не приблизилась тень, упавшая на учебник. Все головы обратились в сторону тени. Разумихин резко проглотил все пиво, что было у него во рту. Над столом с правой рукой в кармане пальто и изящно выставленным из него большим пальцем стоял Родин Раскольников.  
— Ну что у вас за интеллектуальный кружок в какой-то собачьей конуре, — ему было видимо неприятно здесь находится, он, морщась, осматривался по сторонам.

Разумихин вскочил. 

— Вы пришли, — он уставился на Раскольникова, как на вернувшегося спустя двадцать лет отсутствия отца.  
— Ну да, я умею ходить, что ж удивительного?  
— Нет-нет, ничего. Присаживайтесь. Я лишь тому удивился, что вы с большой неохотой отозвались о моем предложении и все же вот вы здесь.  
— Что ж, захотелось вдруг позабавиться.

На самом деле то, что привело Раскольникова в это общество абсолютно презираемых им людей было невыносимое, судорожное желание заняться хоть чем-то, кроме непрерывного сверления мыслями черепной коробки и тревожного сна-полубреда. 

— С трудом думается, что вас сможет позабавить, мы тут не цирковые выступления разыгрываем, а обсуждаем достаточно серьезные злободневные вопросы.  
— Это-то меня и забавляет — то, что в вашем понимании злободневные вопросы: кто виноват, да? что делать и где добыть лишнюю копейку на выпивку, верно я понимаю?  
— Родион Романыч, позвольте. Вы, кажется, излишне раздражены, я угощаю, — Разумихин придвинул к стороне стола, где сел Раскольников, на треть полную кружку пива. 

Раскольников проследил за движением руки напротив и поднял глаза, смотря как бы чуть исподлобья взглядом, выражающим изо всех сил сдерживаемое неудовольствие, если не сказать отвращение, и не шевелясь ни одной частью тела.

— Благодарю душевно, — кружка так и осталась нетронутой.  
— Собственно, перейду к делу. Я, должен признаться, слежу за вашими публикациями в «Периодической речи». Прелюбопытнейшие вещи, хотя и достаточно провокационные. Сможете прокомментировать, так сказать, пролить свет в темные уголки вашей мысли? Может, все на самом деле намного обыденнее в вашей, кхм, теории, чем вы в статье описали.

Заметно было, что Раскольникову не понравилась такая известность его статьи, но внутренне его охватило возбуждение, предвосхищение обсуждения, наконец, облегчения души: он очень долго вынашивал, выращивал, а под конец и выдавливал из себя эту мучающую его бесформенную, густую, болотистую массу ядовитых мыслей. Реакции на статью в газете не было практически никакой, так что после публикации легче ему не стало, а сейчас выпал просто невероятный шанс отделаться от этого роя надоедливых, как мухи, эмоций.

— Что же вам было непонятно, Дмитрий Прокофьевич? – едким плевком куда-то ему в висок.

Разумихин помолчал, сведя брови, неловко дернул головой, как бы отмахиваясь, и продолжил.

— Вы пишете в статье про этакие касты людей, назовем их Наполеоны и Ненаполеоны, и, я вижу, непреклонно верите в их избранное существование. Но скажите, действительно ли так необходимы эти Наполеоны для общественных преобразований, ведь возможны же достаточно мирные и ненасильственные способы установления порядка, вы считаете, это «переступление» через границы, как вы пишете, или, выразимся привычнее, преступление, необходимо для вселенского равновесия? И как же закон Божий? Вы намеренно его обходите или не веруете?

Разумихин уже заметно покраснел, как краснел всегда во время публичных выступлений, а, вступая в прямую полемику с таким собеседником и смотря ему, не отрываясь, в глаза, он на последних словах стал чуть задыхаться и делать маленькие рваные вздохи, напирая, может быть, даже слишком сильно. Раскольников сидел, казалось, абсолютно спокойно, так же не отрывая взгляда, но не от глаз, а ото рта Разумихина, будто пытаясь поймать и угадать его слова еще до того, как он их произнесет вслух, под столом крепко вцепившись левой рукой себе в бедро, стараясь унять дрожь. 

— Я, гм, не считаю, что Наполеоны, как вы изволите выражаться, необходимы для общественных преобразований. Я просто считаю, что только они могут их произвести, — он лихорадочно обдирал указательным пальцем кожу около ногтя большого пальца той руки, что была спрятана в кармане пальто.  
— Вы только что сказали то же самое, — Разумихин сделал глоток пива, чтобы намочить обсохшие губы.  
— Нет, это вы не видите различия.  
— Хорошо, допустим так. Может, и правда так. Да, наверное. 

Сидящие за столом, все время разговора молча упёршие взгляды в одну-единственную строчку книги, одновременно подняли головы на вдруг взволновавшегося Разумихина, застрявшего на одном слове. Обычно он не сомневался в своих тезисах и прямо и громко их выражал, перебивая и железно переубеждая противника. Сейчас же он сидел как на углях, путался в словах и постоянно заправлял все норовившую выбиться из общей копны, еще светлее остальных прядь волос за левое ухо. Раскольников неотрывно следил за малейшими изменениями в его мимике и движениях тела, улавливая эти признаки замешательства, про себя усмехаясь наивности и простоте Разумихина. При этом его живот от этих мыслей затягивался все в более тугой узел. Он стал дышать глубже. 

— Ну а вот ваша теория, то есть доказательство. Я об убийстве. Здесь вот вы точно не всерьез?  
— И почему же не всерьез?  
— Потому что убийство — это смертный грех. И потому что, по-моему, не существует убийства ради блага и на крови нельзя построить, впрочем, сомнительное, благополучие людей.  
— Грех, говорите, — Раскольников криво улыбнулся.  
— Говорю – грех.  
— Почему вы говорите о грехе, — когда заговорили об убийстве, оба приятеля Разумихина, переглядываясь, отошли к стойке трактира взять еще пива, не желая в это вмешиваться, — в вас же дьявол. Вы грех носите, — Разумихин резко перестал теребить свою прядь и остановил взгляд безумном человеке напротив.  
— О чем это вы?  
— Вы…вы горите весь. У вас лихорадка.  
— И что?  
— А то, что вы дрожите, как гимназист, в моем присутствии.  
— Что вы себе… Вы думаете, я вас боюсь?  
— Можно и так это назвать.

Разумихин вдруг вырвался из этого капкана и, как будто снова задышав, резко повернул голову в сторону и широко улыбнулся, обнажая зубы. Глаза у него блестели и правда лихорадочно бегали из стороны в сторону. Он сделал большой глоток из кружки, проведя другой рукой по волосам. Вдруг он резко встал изо стола, все еще улыбаясь и часто дыша.

— Хватит на сегодня. Достаточно. Спасибо вам большое, что почтили нас своим присутствием, но, кажется, нам не по пути, как бы мне ни было жаль это признавать. Я просто буду надеяться, что в ближайшем будущем мы не увидим статью в газете об обезумевшем студенте-наполеоне, пристукнувшем какую-нибудь несчастную старушку ради вселенской справедливости, естественно. До свидания, Родион Романович. 

Разумихин положил деньги на стол и, не оглядываясь, вышел из трактира, резко дернув дверь. Раскольников ухмыльнулся и облизал губы.

На первой лекции, на которую у него хватило сил пойти спустя две недели после той встречи в трактире, Раскольников заметил за собой, что активно ищет что-то или кого-то глазами в аудитории, и свой учащенный пульс. 

«Черт возьми. Какой-то щенок, а я уже в обморок падаю. Подлая натура».

Он углубился в чтение конспекта прошлых занятий, не разбирая ни слова, мыслями будучи очень далеко. Его разбудил громкий, уже знакомый голос, перекрывающий собой шум разговоров. Он поднял голову и увидел по-обычному взъерошенного и краснеющего Разумихина, стоящего с парой студентов и что-то говорящего, но при этом будто незаметно водящего взглядом по аудитории. Под мышкой он держал стопку каких-то бумаг, две верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты. Столкнувшись взглядом с последней расстегнутой пуговицей, Раскольников быстро опустил в голову вниз, надеясь, что Разумихин не успел его заметить, но тот уже шагал к его месту. Раскольников выругался.

— Родион Романович, доброе утро! – он, как тогда, отодвинул рядом стоящий стул и сел на него, явно весь не помещаясь. Брюки его чуть задрались, обнажая щиколотки.  
— Приношу вам мои самые искренние извинения за произошедший тогда между нами инцидент. Я абсолютно беспричинно взволновался и был недопустимо резок. Не буду умолять вас вернуться на наши обсуждения, зная, что они не доставили вам большого удовольствия, но прошу подумать. Кстати, кружок перенесся ко мне домой, так как в трактире нас больше не терпят.  
— Я-я не хожу к чужим людям по гостям, — Раскольников сам не понял, зачем выпалил это.  
— Тогда давайте узнаем друга друга получше.

Раскольников с еле сдерживаемым вздохом закатил глаза. 

— Черт с вами. Скажите, где вы живете.

Придя домой, Раскольников умылся холодной водой и упал вниз лицом на постель. Череп его снова разрывало и от мигрени, и от осмысления происходящего. Эти две недели он безвылазно просидел в комнате, презирая себя за то, что пришел в этот трактир, тем самым уравнивая себя и их. Конечно, они не способны понять того, что понимает он, что чувствует он. Раскольников снова и снова прокручивал в голове разговор с Разумихиным, каждую реплику и жест, свои и его, и почему-то ощущал, как что-то тянет внутри. Он не чувствовал ненависти к Разумихину, некоторые его доводы во время их разговора ему даже показались не совсем бредовыми, с ним интересно было бы поговорить побольше. Все эти мысли роем пробегали в голове и сразу же вызывали вспышки стыда и неприятия. Но намного, намного хуже ощущалась сосущая пропасть одиночества. Одинаковые дни и одинаковые ночи, недели в тумане, а те, что в сознании – не лучше. Он подумал, что должен же быть в его жизни хотя бы один человек, который не счел его несносным грубияном, или по крайней мере не сказал ему это вслух. Раскольников, кое-как успокоившись, заснул. 

В девять утра Раскольников стоял у порога квартиры Разумихина с причесанными волосами и вычищенными ботинками. Он вскочил с постели в семь утра, когда солнце еще толком не встало, и больше не мог заснуть из-за жуткого волнения, выпил пустого чая и решил одеваться. Разумихин сообщил лишь адрес, но не назначил время и даже день следующей встречи, и Раскольников назвал его про себя дураком и почему-то решил, что может наведываться в любое время и без приглашения. Он, сам не понимая для чего, привел себя в порядок и даже прибрался немного в комнате. Вышедши из дома, как всегда, быстро пробежав мимо квартиры хозяйки, он пошел вдоль набережной, бездумно глядя в непрозрачно черную воду. 

После нескольких долгих однообразных комбинаций стуков в дверь, она наконец открылась. Разумихин, видимо, только проснулся, и разбудили его как раз эти стуки в дверь. Он потирал рукой глаза, а волосы его были еще в большем беспорядке, чем обычно. Увидев, кто стоит на пороге, он так вскинул голову, будто его окатили ледяной водой.

— Родион Романович?  
— Я вижу, вам сейчас будет неудобно меня принять.  
— Нет, н-нет, проходите, конечно. Я очень рад, очень рад.

Раскольников, проходя внутрь, почувствовал исходящий от Разумихина сильный запах дешевого спиртного и чуть дернул носом. Комната Разумихина была немногим больше комнаты Раскольникова, но определенно чище, хотя разные вещи и валялись тут и там, а на письменном столе не было свободного места. Комнатушка была бедная, мебели было мало и вещей тоже не сказать, чтобы много, но содержалось все в порядке, чувствовался уют. И хотя заметно было, что ночью была здесь пьянка – все было уставлено пустыми бутылками, в целом комната представляла из себя довольно ухоженный уголок, выдающий заботливого хозяина. Раскольникову вдруг резко стало не по себе, что он пришел в такую рань и вообще, что все это затеялось. Он развернулся к выходу, столкнувшись со стоящим все это время за его спиной и ожидающим его реакцию Разумихиным, но не нашелся, что сказать в его немигающие, почти прозрачные глаза. Тут Разумихин стал быстро и часто моргать, взмахнул руками и наконец заговорил.

— Ужасно стыдно перед вами, Родион Романович! Да, видите, грешок все-таки имеется, страсть к нашему делу, однако не судите. Пройдемте на кухню, там уже убрано.

Раскольников хотел сказать, как ему все равно, чем Разумихин занимается у себя дома и какие у него грешки, но что сам он точно невовремя зашел, развернуться и уйти отсюда к черту, но он просто проследовал за притягивающей его, словно магнитной фигурой Разумихина в кухню.

— Я сейчас вам чайку сделаю, вы снимите пальто, если хотите – душно, а окно здесь заклеенное, хозяйка не позволяет открывать.  
— Н-не беспокойтесь…

Отчего Раскольников чувствовал себя, как мальчишка, отвечающий невыученный урок, или как совсем молодая барышня, принимающая развязные и неловкие ухаживания средних лет индюка, ему совершенно не было понятно. В трактире он готов был растерзать каждого из этих напыщенных и несмышленых щенков одной фразой, одним взглядом и довел-таки Разумихина до дикого смущения, а сейчас, когда они были наедине и дома у одного из щенков, причем не самого глупого, Раскольников как размяк. 

«Как же, он только взглянет в мою сторону, я вспыхиваю. В трактире и на занятиях сводил это к болезни, лихорадке, но утром-то сегодня я здоров был. Черт его побери, что это со мной». Ему хотелось незамедлительно уйти отсюда.

— Дмитрий Прокофьевич, позвольте…

Но Разумихин в это время уже аккуратно ставил на стол полные до краев чашки, и Раскольников, услышав, как стукнулись донышки чашек о деревянную столешницу, умолк. Разумихин поднял голову.

— Вы что-то сказали, Родион Романович? К слову, можете со мной на ты. Как вам угодно.

Раскольников кратко кивнул, но сам промолчал. Разумихин неловко улыбнулся, моргая еще не до конца проснувшимися, чуть красноватыми глазами. Раскольников еще раз проклял себя за то, что пришел. Он украдкой осмотрелся.

— Вы…ты один живешь?  
— Сейчас да. Иногда приквартировываются всяко разные поселенцы. Хозяйка наживается: комнаты уже полные, а она все селит и селит. Благо, они временные, все чаще проездом, надолго не задерживаются. А ты…кхм…вы один живете?  
— Один.  
— Скучно вам, наверное?  
— Ничего. Спокойно, - ему захотелось ударить себя. Идиот. Он вдруг осознал, что все это время не моргал, неотрывно впившись взглядом в лицо бедного Разумихина, который не знал, куда девать глаза. Раскольников почувствовал, как он, всегда покойнически бледно-зеленый, начинает гореть, только не знал, насколько это заметно на нем. Он резко отвел взгляд, уперев его так же крепко в свою чашку с чаем, ни разу к ней так и не притронувшись, в то время как Разумихин наливал себе уже вторую. 

— Вы чего не пьете? Чай хороший, даже относительно дорогой.

Чай, судя по цвету и запаху, и вправду был хороший, только Раскольников все не мог выйти из оцепенения. Раз пути назад уже не было, он подумал, что следует со всем разделаться, закончить как можно скорее и уйти и, желательно, больше не возвращаться.

— Что вы хотели обсудить?  
— Я…э-эм, — Разумихин слегка растерялся, так он от чая расслабился, хотя пристальный взгляд напротив все же немного напрягал. – На самом деле я сейчас не в лучшем состоянии для дискуссий… — Раскольников резко поднял взгляд, и Разумихин поспешил закончить. – Но вы не уходите, конечно, не уходите. Я всегда хотел узнать вас ближе. Вы всегда так захватывающе спорите с профессорами, я нахожу ваши мысли чрезвычайно любопытными, хоть и не совсем мне близкими. Я хотел понять, как вы пришли к…этому.

Раскольников все-таки ухватился пальцами за узкую ручку чашки. Он снова следил взглядом за движениями Разумихина, за его мимикой, выражением эмоций, считывал все, как с раскрытой с пометками на полях книги.

— К чему – «этому»? – последнее слово он выделил особо, уголки рта его при этом слегка скривились.  
— К вашей теории, конечно. 

Было видно, что Раскольникову неприятна эта тема, он смутился и даже будто бы побледнел еще сильнее, хотя мгновение назад его щеки горели розовым. Разумихин закусил губу.

— Я прошу прощения, если вы не хотите говорить об этом. – Он вдруг моргнул, его зрачки расширились, как будто он разглядел что-то. – А чай все-таки попробуйте. – Он указал пальцем на чашку перед Раскольников, на которую тот смотрел, как на мерзкое существо. Он покрепче ухватился за ее ручку и понес ее ближе к лицу. Отпив крохотную малость, он облизнул красные обкусанные губы и одобрительно кивнул. Разумихин вдохнул носом воздуха слегка больше и немного резче, чем до этого, и запустил руку в безумную копну волос. Он даже не успел расчесаться перед катастрофой, но не то, чтобы он сильно задумывался об этом. Два месяца назад, увидев странного худого бледного угрюмого, но невероятно уверенного в своих способностях и достоинствах студента на задних рядах аудитории, последнее, что он мог предположить – это то, что будет сидеть с ним за одним столом и пить чай, который прислала ему его мама. Разумихин всегда верил в удачу. 

— Вкусный. – Раскольников сказал это тихо, думая, что Разумихин не услышит, но они сидели довольно близко, да и в квартире было тихо, и тот моментально озарился улыбкой-прожектором, а глаза ярко заблестели. Раскольников следил за ним уже не так агрессивно-пристально, но достаточно внимательно, чтобы заметить появившиеся морщинки у глаз и затрепетавшие ресницы. Он сглотнул. 

— Я правда бы не хотел вас…тебя стеснять, я вижу, что поступил очевидно неразумно и пришел слишком рано и причинил неудобства. Лучше устроить встречу в другой раз и в другом месте. – Он стал подниматься со стула с намерением направиться прямо к выходу, даже не дожидаясь ответа Разумихина. Тот нахмурился и так же резко встал и пошел за ним отпереть дверь. Смотря на спускающегося по лестнице Раскольников, Разумихин крикнул уже совсем вслед.  
— До встречи в университете.

Раздавалось далекое эхо быстрых шагов, и хлопнула тяжелая дверь.

На улице мелко моросило, ветер мокрой волной выдувал волосы в разные стороны, пробирался под пальто и бил по щекам, отрезвляя и выводя из мутной эмоциональной дымки, в которой находился Раскольников. Он шел по набережной и, наверное, впервые не думал. Но чувствовал он мучительного много и запутанно, и ничего из этого не поддавалось анализу. Ему было ужасно стыдно – это он точно осознавал, но непонятно было, за что. За то, что впервые за все время пребывания в Петербурге, в этом мрачном, жутком, душном и одновременно промозглом, болотистом городишке у него появился человек, к которому он не чувствует ненависти? Перед которым он чувствует себя ответственным за то, что из себя представляет, за то, что делает. Или ему стыдно за то, что он впервые терялся и не мог ответить, за то, что говорил невпопад и буквально вломился к человеку ни свет ни заря? Или, может быть, за то, что в какой-то момент почувствовал сильнейшее желание придвинуться к нему еще ближе? Очевидно, что он сходит с ума теперь окончательно. Он вспомнил, как дразнил в трактире Разумихина, издевался над ним, и ему захотелось сильно ударить себя по лицу. 

Вернувшись домой, Раскольников просидел весь день, вечер и полночи за столом, исправляя, зачеркивая, дописывая, ладонь его была синяя от чернил. Он чувствовал странный мощный поток свежих мыслей, хотя с Разумихиным они толком ничего не обсуждали. Ему открылся новый источник, новая дверь внутри себя, которая была заперта. Но также он понимал, что точно не заснет, что будет перемалывать каждый жест, что он сделал, и каждый звук, который издал, все, что произошло утром – а это ни к чему хорошему не приведет, поэтому он даже не ложился. Настасья периодически прикладывала ухо к дверной щели, слушая, живой ли он вообще. Она звала его есть несколько раз, предлагала принести еду в комнату. Каждый раз он ровным и тяжелым тоном говорил ей уйти. 

Несмотря на три полные часа сна, закрывающиеся красные глаза и висящую пудовой гирей на всем теле усталость, он твердо решил идти в университет. На первой лекции он, конечно, спал, но, когда началась вторая, его разбудили осторожным касанием плеча. Раскольников поднял голову все еще с закрытыми глазами, и, разлепив их, он еле заметно дернулся. Ясные и яркие глаза, совсем не уставшие, теплые и приветливые с искренней заботой смотрели на него. 

— Приветствую. 

Раскольников молчал и, замерев, смотрел на Разумихина. 

— Вижу, вы чувствуете себя не лучшим образом, не хотите пройтись? 

Раскольников так же молча встал, не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, задвинул стул и пошел к выходу из аудитории. Разумихин в явном недоумении сдвинул брови, покачал головой и поспешил за ним.  
Они шли по проспекту, пока Разумихин вдруг не придержал Раскольникова за рукав пальто. Раскольников с некоторым запозданием ощутил легкое касание его ладони, и застыл, смотря на Разумихина. Тот смотрел куда-то за плечо и, обернувшись на Раскольникова, сказал, пытаясь перекричать гул оживленной улицы.

— Там трактир, где мы заседали. Предлагаю отобедать. 

Раскольников не заметил, как кивнул и как его повлекло за уже переставшим держать его за рукав Разумихиным, но все еще смотревшим на него, пытаясь прочитать на абсолютно безэмоциональном лице признаки согласия или неудовольствия. У него ничего не вышло, и он нахмурился.  
Они зашли в трактир и сели за маленький, на два места, стол. Разумихин окликнул мальчишку, вытиравшего стаканы, и сделал заказ. Когда тот, кивнув, убежал, Разумихин с извиняющейся улыбкой повернулся на Раскольникова, который как будто все еще пребывал в сонной дреме и не до конца понимал, что происходит. 

— Ничего, что я за вас заказ сделал? Здесь выбор небольшой, особенно нечего выбирать. Я, конечно, все оплачу.  
— Не нужно, у меня есть деньги, - первое, что он сказал за весь день.

Разумихин улыбнулся, обрадовавшись наконец хоть какой-то реакции, и отвел взгляд. 

Они поели, и Разумихин закурил. 

— Что с вами такое сегодня? – он держал левой рукой папироску и, открыв рот, чтобы сказать это, выпустил клубок дыма. Он окутал все лицо Разумихина, и Раскольников, втянув носом этот дымок, закрыл глаза.  
— Не выспался.  
— Всю ночь думали?

Раскольников резко раскрыл глаза.

— В том числе. Я работал.  
— Похвально, - Разумихин чуть наклонил голову, правой рукой он оперся об отставленное в сторону колено, которое не помещалось под стол. – Пишете новую статью?  
— Пока нет. Я лишь набрасываю, что приходит в голову.  
— Можете поделиться, что приходит?  
— Я сказал, это лишь наброски. Чего-то оформившегося еще нет.  
— Ну, а над чем думаете? Что вас сейчас беспокоит?

«Ты». Раскольников поморщился.

— Разное. История. Судебные дела. Преступления.  
— Вот как. - Разумихин медленно выпускал дым из чуть раскрытого рта, и поминутно облизывал губы. Раскольников прямо и открыто следил за его движениями, ничуть не смущаясь. Он был совершенно спокоен.  
— А что-то кроме публицистики вы пишете? Прозу, стихи?  
— Я пробовал, не выходит.  
— Может, вам просто не нравится свое? Дали бы кому-то почитать для внешней оценки.  
— Это все личное, не для печати. Я печатаю только статьи.  
— Было бы здорово почитать что-то из вашего, узнать, что приходит вам в голову.

Раскольников вскинулся.

— Зачем вы постоянно пытаетесь забраться ко мне в голову? Говорите, что голова у меня свежая, мысли оригинальные, хотите узнать меня поближе. Зачем, скажите? Что вас привлекло во мне? Все бегут от меня, все надо мной смеются, кто-то боится меня, кто-то считает меня сумасшедшим, но никто не хочет «узнать меня поближе». В чем же дело? – Он говорил быстро, уверенно и убежденно, так как полночи размышлял именно над этим, хотя на бумагу ложились совершенно другие вещи.

Разумихин сделал еще одну затяжку и выдыхал чуть дольше, чем во все разы до этого.

— Поверите ли? Сам не имею понятия. Никакого. Так, просто, любопытно.  
— Значит, я любопытный?  
— То, что вы говорите и, скорее всего, думаете – любопытно. А вы сам – тайна. И не думаю, что даже вы знаете к себе отгадку.  
— Что за сказку вы рассказываете? Тайна, отгадка, что вы хотите от меня? – руки его стали дрожать, а голос, который он до этого отлично контролировал, – срываться.  
— Я – ничего.  
— Зачем тогда это? Обед, разговоры, встречи.

Разумихин рассмеялся.

— Черт с вами, да вы нелюдимый какой-то. Что, мы пообщаться не можем, как приятели?  
Раскольников часто дышал. Он все следил за выходящим изо рта Разумихина клубками дыма и красными губами, которые постоянно обмачивались языком.  
— Это вы – тайна! Это я вас не понимаю. Не понимаю, почему я здесь, зачем бегаю за тобой, не сплю, приволочился с утра, все смотрю в рот тебе, как сука к рукам хозяйки ластится. 

Разумихин остолбенел, он не моргал и смотрел прямо перед собой. Дым папироски вился к закоптевшему потолку трактира. Ветер завывал из открывающейся с немногими приходящими и уходящими посетителями двери. Никто не обращал на них двоих внимания – ругаются и пусть ругаются, все в трактирах ругаются. Слов никто не слышал, да и никому не было интересно, все припали к стаканам и собственным бедам. А тучи в небе сгущались, обещался привычный промораживающий дождь. 

Разумихин достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака смятые купюры, не считая, положил на стол и кликнул мальчишку с полотенцем на плече. 

— За все и на водку.

Мальчишка быстро сгреб деньги в ладонь, сунул в фартук, низко кивнул, собрал со стола всю посуду и понесся в моечную, гремя чашками.

— Родион Романыч, пойдемте-ка на воздух.

Они шли долго, пройдя через многие мосты, каналы, площади, дома знакомые и чужие. Темнело, тучи расходились, так и не вылившись на землю, тусклая желтая полоска заката, слепила глаза, привыкшие к серости, дул ветер. Несмотря на произошедшее, они шли рядом, сталкиваясь плечами, но ничего не говорили. В голове Раскольникова было пусто, думать больше было не о чем, он молча шел, смотря прямо перед собой, задерживая взгляд на их отражении в лужах. Зато Разумихин хмурился и поглядывал влево чуть вниз на Раскольникова. Он хотел что-то думать, что-то сказать, но тоже просто шел тем маршрутом, которым часто гулял один и с кем-то. В итоге они пришли к его квартире. 

Перед входом они остановились, Раскольников немного замедлился и не знал, что ему делать. Он поднял взгляд на Разумихина, на его открытый чистый лоб, светлые глаза и крепкую шею, на копну волос, разметелевшуюся от ветра, и сделал шаг вперед в темноту двора.

Раскольников очнулся на кровати. Кто-то аккуратно водил рукой по его лицу, убирая волосы, еле ощутимо касаясь век, бровей, скул и губ. Все те же светлые глаза. Он проморгался. 

— Ты…  
— Ты заснул за чаем. Я перенес тебя на кровать. 

Раскольников нахмурил брови и повернулся на бок. Разумихин сидел перед кроватью на коленях. В его глазах была забота, как утром, он внимательно наблюдал за проснувшимся Раскольниковым и думал, правильно ли он все делал.

— Я пойду домой.  
— Хорошо.

Но Раскольников продолжал лежать лицом к стене. Разумихин опять приблизил руку к его лицу и коснулся пальцами русых волос. Он стал убирать упавшие на ухо пряди, слегка задевая его пальцами, может быть, нарочно.

Раскольников резко повернулся на другой бок. Его настороженный и сонный взгляд столкнулся с беспокойным Митиным. Раскольников высунул из-под пальто, которым был накрыт, руку и взялся за его ладонь. Разумихин проследил за этим движением, дыхание его сбилось, он вернулся взглядом обратно наверх и облизал губы, часто дыша. Раскольников откинул голову назад, и, не отводя взгляд, другой рукой взял руку Разумихина, лежащую в его волосах, и прижал к своей щеке. Было тепло и мягко. Митя, дрожа, наконец подался вперед и ощутил на своем лице чужое дыхание. Раскольников выпустил из руки его ладонь, взялся за колючий подбородок и придвинул его к своим губам, закрывая глаза.


End file.
